The present invention relates to an image display device and a control method thereof.
The image display device is a device having a function for displaying an image that a user can watch. Recently, a technique for running application on an image display device is being developed, which is installed in a user's mobile communication terminal connected to the image display device.
When the image display device is connected to the mobile communication terminal, a user may watch the larger display screen of the image display device than that of the mobile communication terminal, and also may run the application installed in the mobile communication terminal on the image display device, so that the convenience of the user may be increased.
However, typically, a screen of a display unit of a terminal connected to the image display device is only displayed as it is on that of an image display device and there are limitations in controlling applications installed in the terminal.